


[Insert Corny Family Quote Here]

by SaiphTheSwordmaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Sign Language, Brotherly Love, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff time fluff time, Gay Character, Gen, I'm bored and a crackhead lmao, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loyalty, My Cats as Human Beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster
Summary: Harry, Spencer, Rocky, and Milo are the four Patterson brothers. They're close as they are chaotic. Watch them as they go on vacation in Colorado and meet new people, long lost relatives, and learn things they never knew about themselves and their bonds as a family.Essentially my cats as humans on a Christmas Vacation Ski Trip, because why not?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	[Insert Corny Family Quote Here]

Drives were a very chaotic thing when dealing with the Pattersons. Milo was constantly whining, Rocky was always fighting with him, Spencer watched the two argue with popcorn, and an exhausted Harry was left to intervene.

This drive was no different than usual. Except for this time, they were driving sixteen hours to Colorado.

“Would you stop that?!” 

Milo had been pushing the redhead’s buttons for the entire trip and he finally had enough.

He just grinned and continued tormenting his poor brother, “Rocky’s got a girlfriend! Rocky’s got a girlfriend!” 

He rolled his eyes, “For the last time. She’s  _ not  _ my girlfriend. We were lab partners for one project! One!” 

He wasn’t relenting, “Yeah! Now you’re in looove,” He said in a sing-song tone.

“Alright! That’s it!” Rocky lunged at his brother and smacked him.

Harry turned around, “Knock it off! I swear, if I have to listen to any more of your bickering, you’re both going out the window,” 

Rocky was indignant, “What? He’s the one harassing me!” 

He sighed, “Rocky, don’t attack your brother. Milo, don’t provoke him. Seriously. Aren’t there more fun things to do than get on his nerves?” 

Milo shrugged dramatically, “I’m bored! We’ve been driving for eighteen million hours,” 

He laughed, “Kid, it’s the 21st century. Play a video game. Watch a movie,”

“Movies are boring,” He grumbled.

“Look at Spencer! He’s not causing any trouble. Right, Spence?” Harry asked, forgetting for a moment that his brother couldn’t hear him.

He facepalmed and tapped his brother on the knee. He looked up,  _ Yeah?  _ He signed.

Instead of speaking back, Spencer could read lips perfectly well, he opted to sign in the hopes the boys wouldn’t hear them,  _ Can you stop the idiots from fighting? _

Spencer looked over to the boys as if asking,  _ These idiots? _

He nodded,  _ Please. It would be nice to have a bit of silence. _

He tapped Rocky on the shoulder,  _ What’s going on? _

He was annoyed, “This dippy won’t stop bugging me!” 

Spencer snorted and rolled his eyes. What did he expect? Of course, Milo was quelling his boredom by stirring up trouble.

He tapped the brunette on the arm. He looked over, “What?”

_ Please stop annoying Rocky. You’re driving Harry bonkers,  _ He signed. 

Milo didn’t seem to think this was fair, “But-”  
Spencer clapped his hands to cut him off, _Behave. You’re scaring Bella,_ He gestured to the kitten sleeping on his lap. She didn’t look scared.

He relented anyways, “Fine,”

Harry gave his brother a grateful look,  _ Thank you. _

Spencer grinned at him and turned back to his sketchbook. The scenery outside was beautiful. The snow-dusted landscape was the perfect inspiration for his art.

Harry turned to his Dad, “How much longer?”  
“A few more hours. How are they doing back there?” He asked.

He rolled his eyes, “Milo and Rocky were at each other’s throats, as usual. Spencer broke it up, as usual,” He said.

“I swear if they fight any more-” He began.

Harry nodded, “I know,”

“When’s Mom going to come?” Milo called from the backseat.

“She’ll be here in a few days. She has work, remember?” Harry explained, “Don’t worry. She’s not going to miss much,” 

Milo frowned, “Stupid work,” He grumbled, falling silent.

Hopefully, he would find  _ something  _ to entertain himself until he fell asleep.

Harry looked out of the window and thought about what he was going to do when they got there. They were going to stay in a cabin in Colorado over Christmas and New Years. His vacation would be full of skiing, girls, and his awesome little brothers.

He grinned at Spencer and tapped him on the knee. He looked up from his drawing, “Ready for vacation?” He asked, “Maybe if I’m lucky, I can find a holiday girlfriend,” 

Spencer laughed, _ As long as you buy me a ton of hot chocolate, I’m in! _

“Of course! What would I do without my wingman?” He asked.

_ You’d crash and burn, that’s what.  _ He teased.

He rolled his eyes, “As if! Everyone knows I’m the ultimate lady’s man,” 

Milo gagged, “Ew! Girls are gross,” 

Spencer nodded sagely,  _ I agree. _

Harry shrugged, “Agree to disagree, bro,”

Rocky took off one of his headphones, “What’s going on?”  
Everyone burst out laughing at his expense. 

Spencer was the first to sign something,  _ I thought I was supposed to be the deaf one.  _

He turned redder than his hair, “Why does everyone always pick on me?”

Harry shrugged, “I guess you’re just always in the wrong place at the wrong time,” 

Rocky grumbled and put his headphones back on.

Everyone else turned back to their own devices. Spencer drew in his sketchbook, Rocky was listening to music, Milo quickly fell asleep, and Harry fantasized about their upcoming vacation.

They drove through the night, and one by one everyone fell asleep. Harry was the last to do so, and before he knew it, Dad was tapping him on the shoulder.

He looked around and woke up a bit after realizing that they had arrived. He stretched and yawned before going to wake up Spencer.

It took two minutes of shaking and one deliriously signed  _ Washing Machine  _ to rouse him. His white hair was sticking out in thirteen different directions, but he decided not to point it out.

He gestured at their younger siblings, and he got the picture,  _ Help me carry them inside, then you can sleep for nineteen hours. _

Spencer took Milo while Harry took Rocky. They all figured out where their bedrooms would be beforehand, they had pictures of the house to look at, so that wasn’t an issue.

Pretty soon, both brothers had the littles tucked in. 

Well, tucked in might’ve been an exaggeration. They just tossed their designated kid on their bed and hoped to God that they didn’t wake up.

“Well, I don’t know about you, Spence, but I’m exhausted. See you in the morning, bro,” He said, holding out his hand for a fist bump.

Spencer grinned tiredly and they bumped fists,  _ Night.  _ He signed, heading to his room.

Harry was so tired that his body was essentially moving on autopilot. He didn’t know what time it was, but it had to be pretty late.

He didn’t bother with the lights in his room and flopped on his bed. He fell asleep to the comforting thought that nothing could be more chaotic than a sixteen-hour car ride with his family.

Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was.


End file.
